Yumi (Senran Kagura)
Summary Yumi is a playable character from the Senran Kagura ''video game series, and the main character of the PlayStation sub-series. She makes her debut in ''Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus. A third-year student and the leader of the Gessen Girls’ Academy elite shinobi. Her grandfather Kurokage was a rival to the legendary ninja Hanzō. She lost her parents when she was young, so Kurokage raised her along with the other Gessen girls. So she swore to fight Hanzo one day under her teachings, which would lead to her rivalry with the Hanzo Academy students (and unknowingly Homura of the Crimson Squad) Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher '''with Frantic Mode | '''8-B Name: Yumi Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Aura, can summon spiders, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), fights with fans, Adept Swordswoman, Ice Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Illusion Creation, Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) | all previous abilities, plus Weapon Creation and Resistance to Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: ''' '''Large Building level (Fought Asuka and Miyabi multiple times and should be comparable to her teammates such as Minori), higher with Frantic Mode | City Block level+ (Should be comparable to Crimson Homura and Ultimate Asuka) Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Asuka and other shinobi, including Hikage) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Block Class+ Durability: ''' '''Large Building level (Took hits from many strong shinobi in battle), lower with Frantic Mode | City Block level+ (Should be comparable to Crimson Homura and Ultimate Asuka) Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi in Gessen Girls' Academy) Range: Melee range with her fans and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts and weapons. Standard Equipment: Fans, her spider White Window, Ice Sword in Ice King form Intelligence: A pretty skilled and experienced fighter as a Gessen shinobi. Weaknesses: She is strict to her allies and stubborn. Highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Black Ice:' Yumi spawns a series of miniature icicles, all of which come together to form a frigid lance before launching to pierce her foes from afar. This attack can freeze her enemies. *'Ice Pillar Fan:' Yumi uses both fans as she twirls around, wrapping herself in a wide ranging whirlwind of icicles to damage and freeze everything around her. *'White Widow:' Yumi summons her guardian spider, White Widow, to conjure up a glacial whirlwind. It has a wide range and can pull enemies into its funnel in an instant, but only if her enemies are close enough to be pulled in the first place. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. *'Ice Queen Mode:' Yumi is surrounded in an icy vortex which damages any enemies nearby. When the vortex dissipates Yumi is revealed yet again with light blue hair, red eyes, and a sword made of ice in her hand to replace her fans. With a temporarily altered move-set, Yumi can temporarily dash around the field at great speeds, freezing those who her sword slashes come into contact with. Her breach art in this state also freezes her enemies. Key: Base Form | Ice Queen ' giphy-downsized-large-yumi.gif|Black Ice - Shinovi Versus yumi-giphy-downsized-large.gif|Ice Pillar Fan - Shinovi Versus yumispider.gif|White Widow blackice.gif|Black Ice - Estival Versus icepillarfan.gif|Ice Pillar Fan - Estival Versus icekingyumi.gif|Ice King Mode ' Others Notable Victories: Asuna (Sword Art Online) Asuna's Profile (Speed was equalized and Ice Queen mode was restricted) Notable Losses: Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss's Profile (Post-Timeskip Weiss and Base Yumi were used with speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fan Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Illusionists Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle